Waiting for it to happen
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: How Darien and Serena find out a little to much to process.  My First ONESHOT!  Oh and there is a little bit of the future selfs!


My first One Shot FanFic hope you like it

**Waiting for it to Happen**

I wake up today to find my annoying cousin gone again her name is Serena (Rini for short) but the funny thing is that she really isn't my cousin but my daughter from the future. And no one knows but me and her, and I don't even know who her dad is from this time. And the worst thing is I don't act like a mom I act like a child and she has said many time that she hates me and wishes for me not to be her mom, but I really don't want to be a parent yet.

And the thing is if Rini is not Darien's child I don't know what I would do. Arrgggg, I have been running for blocks and I don't know where she is. Looking around and not looking where is going I run right into Darien, O my, I am sorry sir, Oh Darien, "HI!" "Serena this has to mean something always running into each other like this." "Darien, Rini went missing and I don't know where she is!" "Oh, we have to find her." So we run together and find her in the park all alone sitting on the swing.

"Rini, sweetie are you okay." "Mommy!" She says running up to me, and Darien gives me the weirdest look. "Awww, Rini, mommy here it is okay sweetheart." "Serena is there something you have to tell me about Rini." "Well yes but I was waiting for the best time to tell you." "What do you have to tell me Serena?" "Well Rini is from Crystal Tokyo, Tokyo in the future, and I found out the she is my daughter in the future."

"And the worst part is that I don't know who her father is and well yeah that is about it." Darien just looks at me dumbfounded about what I just told him. Without noticing Rini jumped out of my arms and summoned a portal and was about to leave to go back home. "Rini what are you doing get down here now." "No I want to go home!" "Darien, hurry up we have to get her!" Grabbing his hand and running after her and jumping into the portal. When we got to wherever we were, Darien was holding me/hugging me. I was in heaven! "Rini where are you?" "I am right here Mom!"

"Rini, why did you run off like that?" "Because I have to show you something, and I couldn't help but go home for a while and I knew you would follow me so I could go!" "What do you have to show us?" "Come with me!" This time Darien grabbed my hand running after her. When she stopped we saw the biggest castle ever. "Rini what is that?" "Well that is my castle and yours!" She said pointing at both of us. "Wait, Rini I have a question?" "NO, questions my dad will answer everything for you guys!"

"There he is, DADDY!" "Huh?" The man then turned around and you wouldn't believe who it was. "Oh my god, Rini is that who I think it is?" "Yeah, if who you are thinking of is Darien then yes." "Oh my, so Darien is you father and that means I marry Darien in the future." "Oh yes that is exactly what that means." "Darien did you hear that we get married and have a daughter." "Woooo, this is a lot to process." "Darien, what did you not want all this or something." "No, that is not it, it is just wow, like we end up together in the end and have a daughter and we are king and queen of the earth." "Yeah I know."

Both of our faces go red because you would think that them to having sex would be a private thing which it is because the others are not here but wow. Then this figure starts to walk up to us and she is a woman and she looking exactly like Serena, me. "Rini, who is that?" "That is my mom silly." "Wow, she looks so young, how old is she?" "Well she is about 22 and she married my dad when she was 16." "What! So I am going to be Queen of the earth at 18 that is only 4 years away."

"Wait, when were you born Rini?" "When my mom 16." "What that is next year Oh my god this is nuts I can have a kid at 16." "You don't have a choice Serena, it was already destined." "Hi, mommy!" Rini said turning around. "Queen Serena…." "Yes, what is it?" "You really didn't have Rini at 16 did you?" "Yes I did, Darien surprised me on my birthday and we ended up having a party at his house and then you might think it was Darien's idea but it really wasn't, it was mine." "What!" "Yeah then you know what happened next, then when I was still able to transform into sailor moon we had a massive fight with the Negamoon."

"The Negamoon, who are they?" They are people that tried to take earth down but I defeated them, and when everything was said and done I told Darien that we were having a baby, andddd…" The older Darien cut in. "And, then I decided to marry her because one I already knew that I wanted to marry her and now is the perfect time to, and second because we had a daughter coming into the world." "So we got married and now that the world was safe and Tokyo was rich we named it Crystal Tokyo and now that everyone knew who sailor moon is and Tuxedo Mask is they elected us the rulers of earth, and the moon."

Darien and I stood there dumbfounded about what we had just heard. "So I can't change what is going to happen can I?" "Nope, you can it has already happened with us." "So I am going to get pregnant and have Rini when I am 16 and Darien is 19." "Isn't that Rape right there?" "No, because it was the minors idea causing that law not to come in to affect." "Oh, I guess we should be happy." "Thank you for bring Rini back safe and sound and to listening to the future." They both said before creating a portal so Darien and I could go home.

When we got home the rest of the year was pretty normal, I didn't tell anyone about what we heard in future Tokyo it was Darien and my business. Then it was my birthday, great tonight is the night that I get pregnant maybe it won't happen now knowing what is going to happen maybe, but the worst thing is now I really want this to happen before I didn't but now I do, I want to get pregnant with Darien baby, Rini, and get married to Darien and to live happily ever after.

I walked to Darien's house knowing that this may or may not happen but I really wanted it to. I knocked on Darien's door and he answered it, he kissed me on lips and we stood there for like 10 minutes kissing, and yes there was in fact tongues. His exploring my mouth and everything it was wonderful but then we had to break because one we were both out of breath.

Then he pulled me inside and we sat on the sofa and started making out again. Then before I knew it I was on top of him and his shirt was off and so was mine all I had on was my new bra that I got from my mom this morning. He had his hand of my back and he pulled at the clasp and it was on the ground in less than 5 seconds, like he has done this before. Then we rolled over and on the ground we were, then he picked my up in a bridal position, we were still kissing and making out then he threw me on the bed. I was on my knees and I pulled him down.

By this time we had no clothes on and he was on top of me. Then I whispered in this ear, "Come on, and stop stalling I know you want to do it." I said seductively. He did what he was told and thrusted in to me. And again and again I was moaning with delight and screaming his name everything he went in. Then he was done he rolled over and he threw the blanket over top of us and we laid there in each others arms making out again.

Then all of a sudden I was really tried. So I rolled over and went to sleep. A couple of weeks later I didn't get my period so I knew that, that meant that I was pregnant just like how Queen Serena said. Then the Negamoon came and the sailors and I beat them with no problem. Then it came the time the dinner after the fight for me to tell Darien that I was pregnant and that we are having a child. so I came right out and said it, "Darien, you know how the king and queen said about my bday well in fact they were right I am pregnant and it is your baby." "Wow, Serena that is awesome," He said getting down on one knee and said the 4 words that every girl long for, "Will you marry me?" "Of course I will Darien."

The nest thing we had to do, and I didn't want to do it at all but I had no choice was to tell my parents that I was pregnant and that is was Darien's and to tell them I am getting married to him as well. So I told my mom first so I could tell my dad at dinner with Darien, my dad never liked Darien because he thought he was too old for me. My mom was very understanding and said that was wonderful and she is happy to becoming a grandmother, and she said my dad would be too, but boy was she wrong.

Darien and I went to dinner and we sat in the living room with our hands intertwined together, and I could see out of the corner of my eye that my dad couldn't stop staring at our hands and then at my stomach because I am about 5 months pregnant and showing. So I dropped Darien's and pointed to my dad when he looked at me sad. And then he nodded like he understood. "Dinner everyone." My mom called. So I got up with help from Darien and my dad just looked at me and walked away to the Dinning Room. I then whispered in his ear, "This is not going to go well my dad is going to blow up when we tell him, didn't you see how he kept on staring at us, our hands and my stomach this is not going to go well." Then Darien took my hand and kissed it and tole me everything was going to be okay.

We walked to the Dinning Room and sat next to each other and under the table we were holding hands again. Then my mom asked, "Do you guys have something to tell us?" "Well yes mom, we do but dad you have to promise not to get mad at Darien or me because most of it is my fault anyway." "I don't think I can promise Serena because if you can going to tell me what I think you are then you two are going to be in so much trouble, and maybe even not aloud to see each other." "But dad you have to hear me out okay, Well first of all I am pregnant and it is Darien's baby and we are naming her Rini, and the second thing is that we are getting married and you can't do anything about it dad." "Serena, how could you let this punk get you pregnant then get married to him?" "Because Daddy, I love him, and it wasn't his idea to have sex okay it was mine and I am happy about what it did." "And I am marrying him and…" I said crying.

"Mr. Tsukino, I take full responsibly for what happened so don't be mad at Serena, she is already emotional as it is so don't make her more." "SHUT UP DARIEN!" I said getting up. "We are leaving and even if you are mad dad, I still want you to walk my down the isle when my wedding gets here." I said and then we left and went home.

My wedding day was here and I didn't know if my dad was going to walk me down the isle but man I would love him to. As I was about to knock on the doors to walk down and being 8 months pregnant made it hard. Then I heard a knock from behind me and I turned around and my dad was standing there and he told me sorry about how he acted and that he was surprised the his little girl is pregnant and getting married at the same time and to the same guy that go me pregnant.

He walked me down and when I said, "I do." I was crying and then he said it and it made me cry more because he is mine now and forever. Then we had our reception. And everything was good, but the worst thing was that since I am pregnant our honeymoon doesn't start in till after Rini is born. And the best part was now Darien and I are King and Queen of Tokyo just like Queen Serena and King Darien said. A month later I had Rini. And since then nothing really cool happened except that I am pregnant again at 22, Queen Serena didn't say she was pregnant again, but maybe she didn't know because it is past the time where me and Darien came here before so maybe it was a surprise for her too. But you know what the thing is I was happy that it was a surprise and I wasn't waiting for it and this pregnancy it is a boy and we are naming him Andrew after Darien best friend and best man at our wedding.

THE END


End file.
